Targeted genome editing using engineered nucleases has progressed from being a niche technology to a method used by many biological researchers. This adoption has been largely fueled by the emergence of the clustered, regularly interspaced, short palindromic repeat (CRISPR) technology, an important new approach for generating RNA-guided nucleases, such as Cas9. See, e.g., Sander et al., Nature Biotechnology, 32(4), 347-355, including Supplementary Information (2014).
There is a continuing need for compositions and methods for delivering CRISPR therapeutics to patients in need thereof.